Getting You
by AnimeAndYaoiLover18
Summary: Yumi loves Ulrich, Ulrich doesn't know that until he finds out but than they confess there feelings for each other and than Yumi ends up getting pregnant…Ulrich as well doesn't find out until she tells him? would he still be with her or would he leave her
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yumi loves Ulrich, Ulrich doesn't know that until he finds out but than they confess there feelings for each other and than Yumi ends up getting pregnant…will Ulrich find out if she's preg? Or will Ulrich stay with her?

I did a rewrite for this chp so I hope u enjoy this. And it would mean a lot if u review. Don't be afraid to and tell me what you think or what I need to work on as well. And lets see that's basically it so here's the rewrite of chp1, if u have any ideas for this chp that u would like to share with me and help me that would be great u can either PM me or review! Thank you

* * *

Summer had finally begun and Ulrich was attending to tell Yumi he loves her. Other than that it's afraid of rejection. Ulrich had thought about that for days now, months, even the entire year. The only person who had notice was Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd. Of course Yumi doesn't know one bit, but was about to.

OOO

"Odd I can't tell her, what if she doesn't love me back?" Ulrich said to Odd as he's sitting on his bed in his dorm room next to Odd.

"Well dude you got to tell her someday because one day you won't get her and she might just end up with that ass hole William"

"I'm not going to let Yumi end up with that fucked up William."

"So that is why you're going to have to tell her!"

"If I'm going to tell her, I'm not sure how to tell her"

"Well tell her alone like you've always try to" he said with a smirked

"Well every time I tell her I get disturbed either by you guys or William, at least thank god Xana is over with."

"Yea at least but, now it's a chance to tell Yumi you love her man."

"OK I will but dame it why does it seem so hard to tell her! And if I tell her I hope I don't act stupid around her."

The last time it was the week after school ended, he was about to tell her until William had came in front of her and kissed her. right there in front of Ulrich! He was so mad and pissed at him for that.

"Yea man like last time you were so close and out of no where bam William kisses her in front of you and she pushes him away and you punch him like crazy and than that was it. Surprised there." he said with a smirk and laughed.

"Yea and Yumi thanked me for once."

"Yea I'm surprised she didn't yell at you or at least hit you." He said laughing even harder

"Yea I'm surprised to; anyways I'm going for a walk and think of a freaking way to tell her…. Gah!"

"Ok Ulrich but don't get caught by Jim, its pasted curfew…. So watch out for him…"

"Ahah yea well don't worry I'll make sure I don't get caught by him. I'm sneaking anyways remember."

"Yea I remember now go think of a way to get your girl back."

"Ok bye then."

"Bye"

After he left the room he started to think of a way to tell Yumi he loves her.

Also, by the way Yumi's has finally decided to stay at the academic High with the gangs and now living with Aelita in a dorm room, while her parents went back to Japan of course her brother went with them.

Finally Ulrich got to get out of the school ground and walk to the park alone and think for a while. After he ended at the park he saw a black raven hair girl sitting at their favorite tree alone crying and talking to her self. Ulrich stopped and heard Yumi Crying and talking to her self.

"How can Ulrich not love me the way I love him" she thought to herself and cry. " I loved him ever since I just don't see why he doesn't he seems so caring to me and everything and all I see him was with SISSY!" she said to her self crying even more and now her eyes are red and puffed. (How can I be so jealous of him and sissy being together of course I'm not jealous dame it I just hate him being with sissy maybe that is being jealous oh fucked that don't give a dame all I want is Ulrich!" She thought to herself.

"Besides what about the time when he tried to saved me from William. Since William was trying to kiss me. I wanted Ulrich to kiss me not William.

As Ulrich heard all those words that came out of Yumi's mouth he knew that she loved him and he was stupid enough that he didn't know. And he was stupid enough that he didn't tell her he loved her as well and still do. On the other hand Ulrich went to go see Yumi.

"Yumi" Ulrich said in a whisper voice

"Ulrich" she said not even looking at him and nervous tune.

"How long were you there?"

"Well let's just say for a while now and how I punched William. You knew dame well that felt good when I punched him. And oh also the three words you said.

"Yea it did Ulrich and thanks for it too" she said and blushed

"No problem Yumi anytime and anything for you." He said as they both blushed about it

"Ulrich"

"Don't say it Yumi I know and I was stupid of not telling you, because I was afraid if you even felt the same way about me.

"Dame it Ulrich you knew I just didn't know if you actually knew!"

"I'm sorry Yumi and now that I know it's true, you know I love you more than anything I was just so stubborn to tell you.

"I know Ulrich and I know It's hard to say it, but honestly god I was going to tell you I love you, dame it I couldn't wait for you to tell me and I was going to tell you."

"I'm sorry Yumi and I love you more than anything I should have told you and you should have at least told me too it didn't matter who said it first as long as if it's true."

"Well how can you love me if you're always with that Sissy?"

"Because she bothers me none stop and she was going to blackmail me if I don't act like I'm her boy friend and shit"

"Blackmail you why?"

"Because I have a diary and I write in it every day in it and I know its stupid for me to write in a diary but it's the only time I'm alone and I get my feelings and thoughts out from there."

"Ulrich I don't think it's stupid I keep a diary too and I do the same so I don't think it's stupid."

"Wait so she has it or what?" Yumi asked him

"Not anymore thank god me and Odd got it back from her and than Odd is now dating her she actually wanted Odds attention the whole time. And now there dating."

"Yea I knew Sissy would actually have a thing for Odd." She said to him as they both laughed.

"So Yumi do you love me?" he asked her.

"Yes Ulrich I do love you and always will." she said to him and smiled

"Yumi I love you"

"I love you too"

Right there they both kissed finally after a while………

A/N I rewrite it again to make sure it's extra good. So now it should be better next chapter would be updated later on or maybe tomorrow. Thanks again. Hope you enjoyed it. plz do review don't be afraid too!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I hope u enjoy chp2 I did a rewrite a bit in this chp. So I hope u like it. and also there is a lil warning here just to let u know. I will be changing the rating soon later in chps but not now. So I hope u enjoy this chp and review don't be afraid to tell me how I did or what I need to work on. Thank u for ur time

p.s. I have a question for all of u who are reading this. If anyone who has an idea for my story im writing now and would like to share it with me and help me out that would be fine as well just PM me or Review. Thank u now u may enjoy chp2

* * *

**OOOOO**

After Yumi and Ulrich had kissed, they were speechless for a while and couldn't say a word to each other. They both were blushing like mad crazy. Ten minutes had passed and Ulrich had the urge to talk to Yumi finally.

"Yumi?" he said to her nervously.

"Yea Ulrich" she said back to him in her nervous voice.

"Want to come back to my dorm and…. Just stay with me? I'll kick Odd out and have him crash to Jeremy's dorm?" he said looking down not even looking at her one bit.

"But only if you want to Yumi" he said to her again LOOKING DOWN once again not even looking up at her, cause he's blushing like madly crazy at her.

"Well I want to but than again what if something happens to us if where alone in your room?"

"OH, hmm don't worry Yumi nothing will happen I won't let anything happen off what you are thinking…off…. "

"Ok Ulrich I understand and of course I would love to spend the night with you. It would be nice to be with you for once alone." She told him and blushed.

"Ok Yumi lets go first I'll call Odd and get him out and by the time we get in my room we would be alone."

"All right Ulrich." As then Ulrich helped Yumi up by having her take his hand. He had held her hand the whole time even dialing Odd's number.

(Cell phone ringing)

"Hello?" someone said in a sleepy voice

"Odd get out of the dorm I have Yumi with me and I found her alone at the park before I did and now everything is fine we are together for that fact and also just wanted to tell you that get out so I could have her in my room with me just for tonight and go crash with Jeremy." He said all at one time with out having Odd to say something about this.

"Wow, wow hold up Ulrich I mean ok but Jeremy would be pissed when I go to his room."

"Just explain to him and tell him ok?"

"Ok I'm getting out now so you to lovers can come back."

"OK thanks man now bye."

"Bye"

"Ok Yumi everything is clear now that I have Odd out of my room we could go now if you want to once again. So it doesn't seem I'm making you."

"No Ulrich its ok I want to."

As than Ulrich wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her and walked out of the park to school. They headed to the school and so far they haven't got caught yet.

"Ulrich so far we haven't got caught yet?"

"So, when I left to be alone I didn't get caught so don't worry, where not going to get caught."

"All right then, don't worry Yumi where here. He said and they both laughed a bit and head into his dorm.

"Yea so now that Odd is out of my room we could finally be alone."

"Yea"

**OOOOO**

As right there and then Ulrich started to kiss Yumi and Yumi never pulled away and returned the kiss to him… after a while they started to make out on Ulrich's bed. Ulrich slowly was kissing her everywhere, Yumi was sure moving a lot and making Ulrich do the same. Ulrich was licking her and waiting for her mouth to open so he can have his tongue in there. she let him in and they started to play tug a war with their tongues. Yumi and Ulrich had enjoyed this.

Ulrich slowly took Yumi's shirt off and as well the bra. They switched body so now that Ulirch is on top of Yumi. He started to kiss her more patitonatly than ever. Yumi was moaning while he was kissing her. and than Ulrich slowly moved his way down too her nibbles and started to play with it with his tongue and as well lick it and suck it. Yumi was then enjoying it and moaning at the same time. As Ulrich whispered something into Yumi's ears.

"Yumi I love you so much. You know that?" he said to her in a husky tune.

"Yes Ulrich I know that and I love you more than anyone, anything too." She said it back to him.

As than he continuing kissing her every inch of the body he could get to her. by the time he looked up at her and asked for permission to take her pants off. She nodded and let him. He slowly did it as she liked it. he than kissed her stomach and took her panties off as well.

"Yumi" Ulrich said to her.

"Yes Ulrich" she said back at him.

"Are you ready do you want to?"

"Yes Ulrich I am ready and want to, with you." She told him.

He didn't say anything afterwards he just slowly take his two fingers and put it under her as he was moving it down to where it needed. Yumi was moaning as he had entered his two fingers into her. he than put one more and thrust it fast. After he did that she felt white.

By the time, Yumi and Ulrich stopped for a moment and looked into each others eyes.

**OOOO **

"Ulrich please do it, fuck me now." She told him in a whisper way.

"OK and I promise I won't hurt you I would never hurt you." He said to her. Yumi helped take his pants off while they were still kissing. By the time that was finished Yumi looked at his dick. It was hard and big not too big but a good sized. She blushed at it and took his boxer off as well.

He than pushed yumi down slowly to the bed and entered his dick into her virgina. He then slowly moved in and out passionately as she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Harder Ulrich please faster!! She said to him. Right there and than he moved even harder and faster and he also had hit the climax where he did it and let out of orgasm. She than moaned and moaned his name. He loved it when she moaned his name.

By one hour they had finished doing it. They were sleeping at each other's side while Ulrich wrapped his arms her waste and held her tight not to let go. He had kissed her and they both fell asleep.

"Yumi I love you, that was great." He said to her before they shut there eyes.

"Ulrich I love you too and that was great. And I'm glad I did it with you the person I love more." She said to him.

"Good night my dear." He said to him. "Good night my love." By then they fell asleep together.

A/N well I hope you enjoyed this chp don't worry is not over yet there is more and more chps 2 go!! By the way I'm so sorry about the sex scene; I'm not that good at writing when it comes to sex scenes so don't yell at me for it. If you have a better ideas on that plz do tell me. I would love to here it. More chapters on the way. Thank u for ur time plz review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guess who's back to update the next chp?!!!! Me!!! yay I'm back so sry that I haven't updated in a while I was just busy tatz all and totally forgot. I'm srrryyyy. Forgive me. well here is chp3 and I hope u enjoy this plz review don't be afraid to. Thank u!!!

And so sorry if this chp is short.

* * *

By the next morning Yumi woke up as Ulrich is still has his arm wrapped around her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Ulrich on the other hand felt it and wrapped his arms around her even tighter. He than opened his eyes and said.

"Hey Yumi good morning." He said to her.

"Hey Ulrich good morning." She said to him and smiled at him.

"had a nice sleep lastnight." He asked her.

"Yes I did and it was wonderfull." She said to him.

"good and I'm glad you had a wonderfull night as much as I did." he said to her.

"Oh Ulrich I love you." "I love you to." They said to each other.

"so Ulrich what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm not sure want to go see what the gangs are up to?"

"hmm ok."

They both got up and got dressed. While Yumi was getting dressed Ulrich wrapped his arm around her. she than turned around to face him. he kissed her as she kissed back. By the time they were done kissing and getting dressed they headed out to see the gangs.

OOOOO

"Hey Ulrich and Yumi." The gangs said.

"Hey" they said as they walked up to them hand in hand.

"Finally, about time!!!!!! They all said cheering and happy that they finally are together. They both blushed and smiled at each other and kissed. After that they started talking about what they are going to do today or whatever.

"So guys what is the plan for today?" odd ased.

"Don't know." they all said at once.

"Hmm how about we go swimming?" odd said. "I'm in the mood for swimming." He said again.

"Ok we'll go swimming." They all said.

By than they all went back to the dorm and got there swim suit ready and stuff. Yumi and Aelita headed to there dorms and talked while getting ready.

"Hey Yumi, so now that you and Ulrich are together, did you do it with him?" she asked her. When Yumi heard that questioned she blushed and nodded.

"Oh my god, you did. YAY." Aelita said. Yumi and Aelita were jumping up and down happily about it.

" I'm so happy Aelita I can't belive I did it with him it was like heaven when I did." she said to her.

"wow I'm glad you were happy about it." she told her.

"ya, so lets go Yumi so we can go swimming." She said.

"Ok Aelita." They both got there stuff ready and headed out to the front of Kadic and waited for the guys. After ten minutes, the guys came all ready. Jeremy and Aelita held hands (by the way Jeremy and Aelita are together.) as Ulrich and Yumi held hands and headed for the bus to go to the pool.

OOOOO

They had arrived at the pool for about fifteen minutes and all ready to get in. they all jumped in the pool and started to have fun. Yumi and Ulrich were sure to have fun. Since they were alone together. And they enjoyed it. and after three hours of fun in the pool they headed back to Kadic.

It was late when they got back from dinner after they went swimming. Ulrich wanted Yumi to spent the night together but afraid she would say no.

"Yumi" Ulrich said to her as they were holding hands walking to Kadic from dinner.

"Yea Ulrich?" she said to him.

"hmm I know that I shouldn't ask but asking you anyways, want to come spent the night with me again.?" He asked her.

"Hmm sure Ulrich I would love too." She told him. he nodded happily and hugged her so tight.

As they arrived to the school and to there dorms Yumi and Ulrich ended up making out on his bed again and then fell asleep.(no they didn't do it.). By the next morning Ulrich and Yumi woke up and was still sounded so tired and didn't want to get up. So Yumi and Ulrich just laid there together tell noon.

A/N so sorry had to stop there I was freshed out of ideas in this chp but the next chapter I got more ideas. So sorry if u have an idea for this chapter and would like to help me with it plz PM me or review that would be fine. And thank u.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, i'm back i want to apologize for the time being of lateness. i kind of forgot about the story and didn't have ideas at the time. but i did anyways. also that i've been busy with school and all that. so i hope you enjoy the next chp 4. please read and review and tell me what you think. even if you didn't like it. i would like to know your feedback. thanx of those who had reviewed and waited. i appariacted. and also sry for the grammers i'm not that good but it's good. and getting there. so i hope you enjoy. thank you.

chp 4

* * *

By noon when Ulrich and Yumi got up, they heard foot steps coming. They didn't' know who it was but they woke up and saw it was Odd in the room. He wanted to scare them but it was too late. As for Yumi and Ulrich, Yumi told Ulrich that she would go and hangout with Aelita today and would be back later. He said ok and let her go. They both kissed and left for the rest of the day on there own.

"So Ulrich, how was it?" he asked him curious.

"How was what?" Ulrich asked Odd. Though he knew where this was going.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, tell me. So how was it?"

"Alright fine… we did, alright and it was wonderful."

"Wow, finally you did it!"

"I know." he said happily about it.

"So dude what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"You tell me. But I got to go anyways. I will talk to later."

"Ok." What does "you tell me?" Ulrich asked to himself after Odd left. I mean like, well I just got to find out. He said and sighed.

OOOO

While that Yumi was with Aelita hanging out. they were talking about there boy friends and the other stuff.

"So Yumi, I can't belive you did." she told her again, but very happy about it.

" I know, I know. it felt good. I didn't want to stop but go tired and slept."

"Well your lucky you did it. me and Jeremy on the other hand didn't', not yet I guess."

"Aww don't worry Aelita you would do it. Some day when you're really ready and you know your ready you both would do it."

"I know, I do and sometimes I feel like I am ready to do anything with him."

"Well you might be ready but he might not. So I guess you take time and wait for him."

"I know and I will." she told Yumi smiling how happy she is with Jeremy.

" lets go hang out outside today and wait for the boys to show up." Yumi said.

"Sure lets go." As than they went outside to hangout at their favorite bench, sat there and talked and soon the boys came. As the boys came Ulrich sat next to Yumi and wrapped his arms around her. Jeremy and Aelita were standing and hugging each other. Odd on the other hand is left alone but didn't care. He already has someone on his mind, but not sure.

"So gangs." Jeremy said.

"Yea?" they all said.

"Lets go away for away."

"What do you mean?" they said at the same time.

"Like go away on vaction, duh?"

"Duh, we know that, but why?"

"Well it's been two weeks summer had begun and we haven't done anything really fun lately." Jeremy said.

"Well…" Ulrich piped in.

"You know Jeremy I mean usually your not the "fun" type, your more than serious/work type."

" I know, but I want to try something new."

"Seriously?" they all said with there eyes raised in a surprised way. Usually Jeremy's not up for these things he was always busy with the lap and how they defeated Zana and were finally done and how he was busy with school work. But now he's free and decided to do something fun for a chance.

"Well if you say so, I'm up for it." Ulrich said. Still have his arms wrapped around Yumi and kissed her on the cheek and as she blushed she held him tighter.

"Well…" Yumi said.

"I am I'm up for it too but like where would we go? What about the money issue? What about parent's approval? You know they might not accept it."

"Don't worry they will I know it. and the money I've been saving it for quite a whilst."

"Really?" they all said in a complete surprised about it even more. "Yea Jeremy said.

"My parents have been giving me money like every week or so. And I would save some and use some for our out going."

"wow." They all said.

"How much do you have." Odd asked him.

"Well for all of us…. We basically have enough which means. We have $700 he told them.

"NO WAY!" they all said so happy and cheering.

"Ya and we have enough to go anywhere we want for at least a week or two. "

"I can't believe this Jeremy, you're the best." Aelita said hugging him and kissing him like crazy.

"I know I am." He said and returned the kiss back.

"I'm so lucky I have you." she said to Jeremy.

"Why because of the money and the trip?" he joked around.

"Yea and much more." She joked back and laughed and kissed him again and hugged.

"Well guys when can we go?" Odd asked.

"Well we need parents approval if where going to go. And we are old enough to travel ourselves. I mean I know there's age to go. But my parents will make sure they can let us go where ever we want.

"Wow, I can't believe this." Yumi said hugging Ulrich tightly and so happy about it.

"Yea, we should call or go to our parents and ask them." Ulrich said in a worry. " I mean I want to go but I don't want parents saying no and worrying about it."

" I know Ulrich don't worry I've been kind of talking to my parents about it. since they know how close friends you guys are to me and that even though they haven't met you guys yet but they will be coming here around this week and meet you and talk with your parents about letting us go."

"Seriously?" they all said.

"Yup, seriously."

"Oh my god. I'm so happy." They said at the same time.

"We love you Jeremy you're the best."

"I know. "

OOOOOO

Finally it's been three days and nothing from Jeremy's parents yet. But after one day Jeremy's parents called and told him that they would be coming the next day which is Friday to talk to the parents of his friends. they both said ok and getting ready to come.

Jeremy parents lives at least 2hours away from where he is. They moved him here because they knew it was a good school and that he would love it here and that the parents didn't have much time to take care of him and all that. Until now everything was fine and he can go back home anytime he feels like it. Usually sometimes during the summer he would go visit.

As than next day has came, the parents greeted Jeremy and hugged him and said there were happy to see there one and only son. They talked for a while and catched up on what they have missed. They loved his son and loved how he was doing well in school and that he has a girl friend that he wants them to meet.

Finally the parents met his girl friend and was happy and they liked her. Aelita was nice to them and talked with them for a while. Than Jeremy's parents went to talk to the gangs met them each and talked with there parents. There parents had approved and would be going away soon. Somewhere…..

* * *

here's chp 4 i hope you enjoyed it. you know what to do. sry for any grammers or pucntion problems. i will soon be fixing them on my spare time if i can have someone helping me with it. but other than that hope you enjoy. until next time. :)! 


End file.
